Die rather than see them die
by Stelly.be
Summary: Il y a de cela quelques années, treize si mon compte est juste, ma petite famille composée à ce moment là uniquement de mon père et de ma petite sœur, a vécu une sorte de changement que je qualifierai plus comme radicale ou exceptionnelle, qui modifia notre avenir à tout jamais...
1. Intro

**"Die rather than see them die"**

**Attention : **Je ne possède pas TMNT ! ! !

Coucou tout le monde :D !

Je sais, je sais, depuis un certain moment je n'ai plus été très active :( ... Mais bon, entre des quelques "soucis", les fêtes, les exam et mon ordi foireux... Comprenez que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de publier quoi que ce soit :'( ! Ces problèmes maintenant partiellement réglés, je serai plus active :) !

Bref :D ! Je vais vous présenter ici une fic que j'ai en tête depuis un bon petit moment et que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de dévoiler. D'une part je ne savais pas comment débuter cette histoire, et d'autre part je réinvente un peu l'histoire des TMNT à ma façon... Et c'est pas si simple que ça :/ !

Bon, mon premier chapitre sera une sorte de longue intro narré par un de mes OC donc... On verra ce que ça donne :D !

Allez, je stop avec mon "petit" blablatage habituel :D Read and Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>Il y a de cela quelques années, treize si mon compte est juste, ma petite famille composée à ce moment-là uniquement de mon père et de ma petite sœur, a vécu une sorte de changement que je qualifierai plus comme radical ou exceptionnel, qui modifia notre avenir à tout jamais.<p>

Notre quotidien, nos destinées ainsi que nos vies, aussi secrètes et interdites que surnaturelles, furent bousculées par l'apparition de quelques... personnages, étonnamment aussi étranges que nous.

Ces êtres me sont devenus très chers au fil du temps, des aventures et des émotions parcourues durant ces dernières années.

Mon histoire, ou plutôt notre histoire, se passe en temps de guerre. Une guerre dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence. Une guerre dont chaque être, de chaque clan, devait se résilier à y croire. Et pourtant. Dans un monde où tout va mal, dans un monde où l'apparence physique a plus d'importance que les valeurs morales, personne n'y croit, ou plutôt, personne n'y est au courant. Personne n'y est amené à y croire vu que tout le monde se soucie plus de son propre bien être plutôt que de celui d'un autre. Et personne n'y est au courant vu que tout le monde n'est pas justicier, bienfaiteur, ou tout simplement bon.

Encore aujourd'hui, bon nombre de gens ignorent encore l'existence de cette guerre, pourtant bien plus meurtrière que tout autre conflit.

Cet état de belligérance a duré bien plus longtemps qu'à son apparence. L'humanité pense que la Terre leur appartient. Pauvres fous. Nombreux sont les chercheurs, scientifiques ou autre dont leur vie professionnelle ne reposait que sur une seule question "quelle est l'origine de la vie". Et tous se sont inclinés face à ce problème dont la réponse ne peut qu'être sans importances. Bien sûr, beaucoup ne s'en soucient pas, considérant que la planète qu'ils habitent est purement et simplement le fruit du hasard.

Le rapport entre cette guerre et l'origine de la vie ? Les Kraangs. Une race extraterrestre venant d'une autre dimension où l'ethnie gouvernante a l'apparence de gros chewing-gums roses dotés de quatre tentacules complètement désarticulés. Ces bestioles ridicules au regard crapuleux ne sont en fait ni plus, ni moins, les êtres les plus dangereux que notre galaxie n'ai jamais été donnée de connaître. Impitoyables. Sans aucun remord. Dépourvus de sentiments. En soif de conquête. Voila qui sont les Kraangs.

L'origine de la vie, et pas que. L'extinction des dinosaures ? Kraangs. La migration des continents ? Kraangs. L'aire glacière ? Kraangs. L'évolution ? Le mutagène. Kraangs.

Insensé ? Complètement.

Le mutagène, ce liquide flasque fluorescent capable de faire changer de forme, capable de muter des êtres vivants, ce liquide verdâtre, bleuté, destructeur, terrifiant. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de bon nombre de choses, de bon nombre de vies, de bon nombre de morts. Mais aussi de bon nombre d'avenirs.

A l'origine, la Terre n'était qu'une simple expérience où, au bout du compte, la phase finale consistait à recréer à l'identique leur planète originale. Ils ont toujours été là, à surveiller le comportement de ces êtres si imparfaits et pourtant si fascinants appelés "humains". Bien entendu, le jour de l'invasion n'allait pas tarder à s'annoncer. Mais c'était sans compter sur quelques personnages qui, eux, avaient tout compris. Et ils n'ont pas attendu le jour de l'apocalypse pour réagir. Ces héros encore anonymes à ce jour ont crées un plan infaillible, ou presque, pour détruire à tout jamais cette vermine.

Durant cet assaut final, l'un d'entre eux s'est sacrifié. Il a donné sa vie pour sauver les nôtres. Il s'en est allé et ne peut qu'être fier pour cet acte de bravoure, un temps soit peu égoïste. Il n'a pas été forcé à le faire bien entendu. Mais quelques pages les plus sombres de son histoire font qu'il n'a pas dû hésiter trop longtemps. Bien sur, il a hésité... Il avait une famille. Mais, "Mourir plutôt que de les voir mourir" se disait-il sûrement.

En ce moment même, j'éprouve du mépris pour toutes ces personnes si peu reconnaissantes envers ceux qui les ont sauvés. Les humains sont des êtres en qui la gratitude ne peut qu'être un don du ciel. J'en ai pour preuve, et je l'ai déjà mentionné, la totale ignorance de l'humanité par rapport à cette guerre, pourtant bien plus vieille que leur propre existence. Ils ne connaissent pas même les noms des héros qui ont pourtant traversés tant d'épreuves pour donner, pas rendre non, donner, la paix sur Terre. Bien sur, en outre le fait que ces imbéciles passent leur temps à se faire la guerre au nom d'un dit "Dieu" dont l'apparence physique n'a jamais été dévoilée, laissant ainsi toute incrédibilité à leurs histoires, et en même temps toute évocation de paix mondiale complètement hors de sujet.

Comment se fait-il que je sois si bien informée ? Quelles sont les preuves de mon récit ? Pourquoi raconter une histoire aussi grotesque, dans quel but ? Qui suis-je pour prétendre un tel conflit ? En quoi suis-je impliquée dans cette histoire aussi absurde ?

Les humains sont tellement... Prévisibles. Patience.

Notre aventure débute en temps de guerre, je disais donc. D'une part, je mens. Elle ne débute pas tout à fait à ce moment là, enfin, pas directement à ce moment là. Avant le "notre", il y avait un "leur". En effet, le récit de ma vie ainsi que de celle de ma famille ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être évoquée sans conter les faits qui se sont déroulés avant même ma naissance.

Avant de connaître l'existence des Kraangs, ma famille connut un autre ennemi. Cette personne que je ne qualifierai pas d'humain semblait être la réincarnation du Diable. Même son apparence laissait à supposer qu'il ne fallait pas croiser son regard meurtrier. Il portait une armure Japonaise dirais-je, un peu plus renforcée, voir même "blindée". La seule preuve de son appartenance au monde des humains restait tout de même la fente dans son casque, exposant ainsi ses yeux perçants d'un bleu transparent ainsi que sa peau partiellement brûlée.

Cet être impitoyable avait à sa merci une horde de soldats appelés "Foots Soldiers", une bande d'adolescents mal dans leur peaux issus de mauvais quartiers, de mauvaises personnes, ayant besoin d'une figure réconfortante la fois signe de pouvoir et de fortune. Ils dissimulaient leur identité grâce à des masques couvrant entièrement leurs visages, un temps soit peu ridicules avec d'épais grillages d'un rouge sang, soit-disant pour protéger leurs yeux des attaques et des armes de l'adversaire. Le reste de leur tenue étant des vêtements moulants entièrement noirs, où se trouvait dans leur dos une empreinte de pied, symbole de leur appartenance au clan. Ces soldats surexploités et surentraînés imposaient les lois de leur Maître dans toutes les villes du Japon, ainsi qu'en Amérique. Le simple fait d'évoquer son nom suffisait d'éveiller la peur dans les yeux de certains, le respect dans d'autres, ou encore d'attiser la haine des plus téméraires et courageux.

Mais un jour, ledit Shredder du haut de sa tour au Japon, reçu une certaine information... Capitale. Apparemment, son vieil ennemi se trouvait être toujours en vie en Amérique. Déterminé, il choisit donc de faire le déplacement en personne pour exterminer de ses propres mains le seul être capable de le défier. Une fois là-bas, même après plusieurs mois de recherche intense, il ne trouva rien. Sa piste était vraisemblablement issue d'une mauvaise source. Mais un jour, il fit la rencontre de quatre personnages qui se trouvaient être les nouveaux élèves de son adversaire de toujours. Après plusieurs années d'acharnement, il perdit finalement la vie dans un combat fracassant face à ces personnes et leur Maître. Ceux-ci employèrent d'ailleurs une force phénoménale, destructrice, haineuse, contre cet être qui tua quelques mois auparavant l'un d'entre eux.

Dis comme ça, cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Mais les détails font que, cette histoire n'est pas des plus banales. Et puis, ils font aussi froid dans le dos. Mais plus que jamais, cette histoire fais partie de mon histoire, de celle de ma famille, elle fait partie de nos vies. L'explication ? Ces élèves ont grandis et sont maintenant devenus ma famille.

A présent, j'imagine que le fait de me présenter soit plus que nécessaire...

Je suis une Kunoïchi, ou en d'autres termes, une femme ninja. Je sais, surprenant. Mais que vient donc faire une affaire de ninjas dans toute cette histoire ?

Il me semble avoir négligé un petit point de détail dans tout cela, presque rien... Ha oui ! Je suis une mutante. Fille d'un mutant et d'une mutante.

Je vais donc évoquer une histoire de chewing-gums extraterrestres roses venus sur Terre pour reprendre le contrôle de la planète qu'ils ont eux-mêmes crées il y a plus de 4,54 milliards d'années grâce à un liquide fluorescent capable de faire muter n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Mon histoire aussi, celle de ma famille, en outre. Une histoire de ninjas mutants cherchant à protéger leur planète tout en restant dans l'ombre. Une histoire de famille où les uns réapparaissent, tandis que d'autres disparaissent, et ainsi de suite. Une vieille histoire de conflit entre deux ennemis, l'un étant devenu meurtrier à la tête d'une véritable armée de soldats, et l'autre devenu Maître de quatre élèves et enseignant son art dans les égouts d'Amérique.

Est-ce plus claire ainsi ?

Je sais que personne ne croira en nos histoires. Même moi par moment j'ai du mal à me dire que ces faits se sont réellement déroulés, je me dis que je fabule. Puis, je me rappelle. Les sensations. Les visages. Les émotions. Les déceptions. Les joies... Et tant bien d'autres choses qui me font réaliser que nous somme uniques. Que nous existons, ou du moins, que nous avons existés.

Aujourd'hui, à l'aube de mes dix-neuf ans, des souvenirs se refoulent. Toutes ces aventures que nous avons vécus il y a maintenant plus de treize années me reviennent comme une flèche en plein cœur.

Aujourd'hui, moi, une jeune mutante dont la vie n'a pas toujours été si facile, je vais dévoiler à l'humanité entière la vérité sur les authentiques héros de leur monde, sur la véritable grande guerre qu'ils n'ont jamais eu le courage d'affronter, sur la réalité que leur cache leur société, sur ceux qui les ont délivrés du mal sous sa forme humaine.

Aujourd'hui, moi, Léa Hamato, je vais raconter mon histoire, l'histoire de ma famille, l'histoire des tortues ninja.

* * *

><p>Voila voila, "petite" intro terminée ^^ !<p>

Je devine que vous êtes plus perdus et confus qu'autre chose, mais vous verrez, vous découvrirez le sens de ce qu'a dit cette mystérieuse "Léa Hamato" au fil de cette aventure :P

Donc, vous venez de lire ce "chapitre" qui n'en est pas vraiment un, hé bien je vais vous demander de le ranger soigneusement dans un petit tiroir au fond de votre subconscient :) oubliez tout ce que "Léa" vient de vous dire, mais pas de trop quand même :P vous comprendrez tout par la suite ^^

Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter appart le fait de vous demander de me laisser votre commentaire dans une review :') Comprenez, je n'ai aucun moyen de communication sauf ces "reviews" et donc j'aimerais bien savoir si cette fic vaut le coup et quels sont vos avis afin d'affiner mon écriture au maximum pour qu'au final cette histoire vous plaise, tout simplement.

... Ha oui ! Mon niveau d'orthographe étant particulièrement nulle, je vous demanderais aussi de me corriger dans votre commentaire, en même temps, c'est fait pour ça :')

Allez, bye bye tout le monde et on se retrouve très prochainement dans mon premier vrai chapitre de "Die rather than see them die" :)

A' la prochaine ^^ !

**Stelly**


	2. En deux dates

_**"**_**Die rather than see them die"**

**Attention : **Je ne possède pas TMNT ! ! ! ! !

Coucou tout le monde ! Vous l'attendiez ? Il est là ! Voici donc le premier vrai chapitre de ma fic ! Au départ, ce chapitre et le chapitre prochain ne devaient faire qu'un, mais après moult et moult réflexions, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'il était préférable de le diviser en deux, pour ne pas que lire en devienne un supplice, et que cela prenne trop de temps à déchiffrer, compte tenu de la complexité de mes textes !

Donc voila, en espérant que cela vous plaise tout de même ! On se retrouve d'ici la fin de ce chapitre, à tout de suite !

Et comme d'habitude, "Read and Enjoy" !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ch. 1 : "En deux dates"<span>**

Ce matin là, ce fut une douce et intense odeur de café qui réveilla Donatello. Emmitouflé dans ses quelques trois couvertures rêches au touché qui n'étaient pas de trop en ce jour de janvier, il eut comme un moment d'hésitation avant d'enfin quitter sa position initiale tellement confortable. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, l'une de ses vieilles couettes usée par le temps et l'humidité de la pièce enroulée autour de ses épaules frissonnantes. Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation du sol, l'air chiffonné, il décida de se lever de sa paillasse en se méprisant sur le fait de ne pas encore avoir installé de radiateur, sûrement nécessaire à sa survie si l'hiver continuait à s'éterniser. Quelques pas lui suffirent pour atteindre la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Et dans un dernier effort, il quitta la pièce froide inhabitée à de telles visites et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, envieux de toute personne se délectant de son précieux liquide, par dessus tout, chaud.

Une fois son petit brin de toilette achevé, il fit un rapide allé-retour vers sa chambre, conscient que l'élément essentiel de son équipement ne figurait pas dans sa liste de choses à enfiler.

Et c'est bandeau noué qu'il entreprit de faire son petit chemin vers la cuisine. Malheureusement pour lui, l'humidité présente dans l'air ne favorisait pas l'état de congélation du pauvre mutant frisquet, mais il fut vite soulagé en entrant dans cette petite pièce déjà un peu plus chaleureuse que le couloir gris sans vie duquel il sortait.

Là, il fut surprit de croiser son plus jeune frère, veillant à la préparation du petit déjeuner et ignorant encore sans doute sa présence dans la pièce. Michelangelo ne se levait habituellement jamais aussi tôt, en temps normal il était le dernier à se réveiller en se plaignant de quelques sons perturbateurs venant des autres pièces causant l'arrêt immédiat de son petit rêve remplit de chatons roux au pelage doux comme du coton, sketboardeurs, mangeant des crèmes glacées à la fraise saupoudrées de vermisseaux en chocolat, tout en chantant quelques notes de rap encore méconnus de tout public.

Donatello choisit la facilité en se disant qu'il analyserait les causes de ce réveil prématuré seulement après une bonne tasse de café. Il se sépara de l'encolure en bois de la porte et alla saluer son frère souriant avant d'aller s'asseoir majestueusement sur sa chaise fétiche. A sa grande joie, celui-ci lui proposa une tasse de ce précieux élixir tant attendus.

"Attends alors, je t'en refais couler." Lui répondit simplement le cadet, non-sans quitter son sourire habituel, avant de s'avancer vers le vieux percolateur jaunis par le temps.

Mais quelque chose intrigua Donatello, son petit frère avait l'air plus agité que d'habitude. Puis, il intensifia son regard sur les mouvements que faisait Michelangelo et remarqua ses tremblements, il avait l'air complètement surexcité. Après quelques instants, il se qualifia de "paranoïaque" et stoppa sa fixation intensive.

Aucun son n'était perçu dans le Repère, l'air était plutôt calme, et l'ambiance y régnant était assez chaleureux. Dehors, il semblait faire encore nuit malgré l'heure matinale, ce qui intensifia l'impression de sérénité dans leur "sweet home".

Éjecté de ses pensées de tuyaux de radiateur par la tasse bouillante posée devant son nez, Donatello remercia silencieusement son frère avant de savourer son café du matin.

Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. D'habitude, le café lui faisait reprendre ses esprits, il réveillait son mental sûrement encore au lit, et il lui permettait d'éclaircir ses idées. Mais là... Cela semblait faire tout le contraire. Il était perturbé par l'excitation de son frère grandissante de secondes en secondes. Oui, il avait l'habitude d'un tel comportement, mais pas à une heure aussi précoce. Il décida alors d'entamer la conversation. Il lui fallait poser une question qui ne relèverait aucun soupçon de paranoïa, une question pourtant banale qui pourrait bien se trouver révélatrice...

"Alors, bien dormi Mickey ?" Parfait. Cette phrase ne relevait aucun sous-entendu. Juste ce qu'il fallait.

Et en effet, au son de ces simple mots, le cadet sursauta et prit conscience de son erreur fatale seulement après s'être rendu compte que par sa faute le comptoir en bois rongé par la vieillesse était immergé de lait froid.

Il se retourna lentement vers l'auteur de cette question qui l'avait rendu si mal à l'aise, la tête entre ses épaules crispées et un sourire beaucoup trop large pour un froid matin d'hiver. Même pour le bout-en-train de l'équipe, ce sourire était vraiment trop suspicieux.

Bingo.

"Heu, oui, oui j'ai bien dormi !" Cria-t-il d'une voix anxieuse après avoir épongé vulgairement le liquide à l'aide d'un essuie froissé. Il fixa son frère qui le regardait d'un air accusateur, ce qui eut le don d'amplifier son malaise, il poursuivit "Super bien même ! Comme un bébé... Woah " Il fit semblant de bailler, mais en voyant que sa ruse ne fonctionnait pas tant bien que ça, il tenta un dernier argument "...Et... Et toi, t'as bien dormi ?" Et dans un sourire final bien trop exagéré, il conclut que fermer sa bouche valait beaucoup mieux que de continuer à s'enfoncer.

Donatello, spectateur de cette scène minable, fut surpris par le ton qu'avais pris son petit frère habituellement de nature détendu. Toutes thèses de son acharnement écartées par le comportement inhabituel de celui-ci, il décida d'abandonner ce jeu puéril dont l'âge était certainement dépassé et dont il était sur d'en sortir triomphant, de toutes manières. Il en vînt alors à l'essentiel et ne passa pas par quatre chemins. Il prit un air concerné avant de dire quoi que ce soit, rendant ainsi plus crédible ses futures paroles.

"Heum, Mickey... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?"

Cette phrase déstabilisa un dernière fois le cadet, il n'a jamais vraiment su mentir à l'un de ses frères, à moins bien sûr, que les raisons soit en son propre intérêt. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, et Donatello ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Conscient que la bataille était terminée, il rendit les armes et dévoila ce qu'il semblait cacher depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, nouveau record !

Ses mains encore à ce moment là en croix derrière sa tête, changèrent de position pour se retrouver à la hauteur de ses genoux. Et dans un soupire final, en signe de sa défaite, il baissa la tête et commença à s'expliquer.

"Bon d'accord ça va, t'as gagné ! En fait j'ai pas beaucoup dormi hier soir." il s'assit à coté de son frère dont le silence ne faisait qu'accroître son malaise. "Je cherchais après quelques trucs..." il se releva et se dirigea hâtivement vers la porte "Attends... Bouges pas hein."

Le fracas qui se fit entendre par la suite était signe que Michelangelo se trouvait sûrement dans sa chambre, laissant un Donatello perplexe dans la cuisine. Mais que lui cachait-il donc de si important ? Intriguant...

Au même moment, une voix grave et familière sortit du couloir "Michelangelo, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ?! Les portes ! Quel âge as-tu enfin !" Une autre voix à peine audible cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible, sûrement encore une excuse à deux balles du genre, compte tenu du soupire de l'accusateur.

Munis d'une tasse de thé et de son inséparable bâton à force devenu nécessaire à son déplacement, un vieux rat au pelage grisâtre fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Malgré son âme rempli de sagesse et d'expériences acquises, les années commençaient à avoir raison de son corps. Se déplacer devenait un véritable calvaire et le vieil être minimisait ses pas et se réservait pour discuter un maximum avec ses fils, aussi bien en tant que père qu'en tant que Maître. Il passait la plus part de ses journées dans sa chambre, de plus en plus fatigué, ou encore dans le dojo pour une petite heure de méditation, de temps en temps en compagnie de l'un de ses fils, ce qui avait toujours le don de lui réchauffer le cœur.

Le vieux Maître posa son regard malade sur Donatello avant de lui montrer un de ses sourires sincère, lequel répondit de la même manière, pour finalement prendre place à coté de son élève. Il se tourna avec toutes les difficultés du monde pour vérifier l'heure sur le petit micro-ondes tant de fois rafistolé.

"7:33...Comment se fait-il que Michelangelo soit déjà debout à cette heure-ci !" dit-il de manière à ce que cette question, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, demeure sans réponses.

Il touilla machinalement dans son thé devenu presque tiède et regarda Donatello tripoter sa tasse de café vide, l'air ailleurs et une mine assez triste remplaçant son éternel regard attendris. Il prit alors conscience que même après tant d'années, la vieille plaie ne s'était pas refermée et ne le fera sans doute jamais, laissant ainsi une marque béante dans le cœur de Donatello et de ses frères. Il regarda à nouveau son fils d'un air maussade, et en voyant que ce jour allait s'éterniser, il conclut que la meilleure manière de procéder était de parler calmement, pas de trop, mais de parler, du moins un stricte minimum. Et à sa grande surprise, ce fut son fils qui engagea la conversation en premier.

"Ça fait dix ans aujourd'hui..." dit-il en fixant l'intérieur de sa tasse où quelques particules de café traînaient encore dans le fond, à le voire, on en aurait presque conclut que le sujet était passionnant.

Splinter, n'étant pas étonné, se rapprocha d'avantage de son fils pour mieux lui attraper doucement l'épaule, à la manière d'un père.

"Je sais Donatello, je sais."

Le concerné releva les yeux et plaça son regard meurtris dans celui de son Maître, vraisemblablement aussi affecté que lui. Ils laissèrent échapper de tristes sourires avant de laisser le silence envahir la pièce, évitant bien-sûr le carnage que faisait sans doute Michelangelo depuis sa chambre pour retrouver ses fameux "trucs" tant convoités.

Le vacarme s'arrêta, des bruits de foulées hâtives se firent entendre depuis le sombre couloir, et un Michelangelo deux fois plus surexcité qu'auparavant entra dans la cuisine, deux sachets en cartons chiffonnés à la main. Cette apparition sortit Donatello de son chagrin pendant un instant, se concentrant plus sur les deux mystérieux paquets qu'avait apporté son frère, et son air abasourdi en disait long. Mais avant même d'avoir eu le temps de poser une seule question, le cadet balança l'un des fameux sachet sur ses genoux.

"Pour toi !" cria-t-il joyeusement.

Le receveur pas très réceptif pour une fois, se contenta de dévisager son petit frère d'un air surpris. Était-ce un cadeau ? Pour lui ? Oui, vraisemblablement, ce colis inatendu lui était réservé... Mais, pour quelle raison ? Serait-ce...

Il décida d'arrêter son analyse et de lui poser tout bêtement la question, d'un air deux fois plus hébété.

"Quoi ?!" dit-il tout simplement.

Michelangelo roula des yeux.

"Rha, tu m'as très bien entendu ! J't'ai dis que c'était pour toi ! Allez ouvre, ouvre !" dit-il toujours aussi émoustillé.

Donatello, de plus en plus effrayé par le comportement de son frère, décida de jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans le sachet cartonné. Mais il fut surpris de trouver un deuxième emballage dans ce paquet. Il posa un regard interrogateur sur son cadet, ce qui l'obligea à s'expliquer.

"Bon, d'accord, quand je t'avais dit que j'avais pas beaucoup dormis hier soir c'était parce que..." Il parût embarrassé "...Parce qu'en fait j'étais à la Surface." dit-il en baissant la tête. Mais avant que toutes questions n'eurent le temps d'être posées, l'hyperactif enchaîna "Et j'suis partis vous chercher des cadeaux."

Cette dernière information resserra le cœur fragile de Donatello.

"Quoi ?! T'es partis dehors dans ce froid pour aller nous trouver des cadeaux ?!"

"C'est ce que je viens de dire, oui." répondit fièrement le benjamin, dont le sourire se faisait de plus large sur son visage d'ange.

"Mais enfin Mickey, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'es inconscient ou quoi ?! Il aurait pu t'arriver mille choses qu'on aurait jamais été au courant ! Et puis c'est que dans deux jours notre anniversaire, et tu le sais très bien qu'on s'offre jamais de trucs pareils." dit-il, choqué par l'acte affectueux, même si, complètement débile à son sens.

A ces mots, le cadet perdit son regard intense et flamboyant pour le remplacer par des yeux dont la colère et la peine, si rarement utilisés dans ceux-ci, ne faisaient qu'un.

"Bah c'est bien pour ça justement ! On ne se donne plus jamais rien entre nous, sa fait dix ans que j'ai plus partagé de gâteau avec mes frères ! Et puis chaque année, c'est la même ! Tout le monde déprime ! Moi aussi ça me fait mal tu sais, très mal, mais c'est pas pour autant que je tire la gueule toute la semaine ! A moi aussi il me manque Don ! Mais c'est pas en se démoralisant qu'on arrivera à quelque chose !" il répondit avec une force dont il ne soupçonnait pas même l'existence, une force alimentée par ses blessures, ses réels sentiments, sa peine. Il s'étonna lui-même par ses propos dont l'air inoffensif était trompeur, mais ces dernières années étaient particulièrement difficiles pour lui, pour eux, et tant de sentiments refoulés ne tarderaient pas à exploser sous le poids du mensonge et de la douleur.

Donatello en perdit ses mots. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son attitude pouvait blesser autant son frère. Il était normal d'être triste durant cette période, mais le problème étant, celle-ci tombait juste pendant la semaine de leur anniversaire, et cela gâchait tout. Pour la deuxième grande fois dans sa vie, il se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne jamais avoir été aussi réaliste que son frère, coupable de la peine de son frère, coupable de l'acte inconscient de son frère qui, pourtant, était un acte dont la motivation était purement et simplement en but de rendre un peu de joie dans leur monde, dans leur famille, dans leur cœur, devenus si froids après tant d'années.

Pourtant, Michelangelo écourta sa pause émotionnelle et reprit de plus belle, mais cette fois, quelques larmes meurtrières menaçaient de couler sur son visage, rongé par les sentiments et les non-dits.

"Regarde Léo, chaque année il s'enferme dans sa chambre ou dans le dojo pendant une semaine ! Une semaine ! Ça peut plus durer ! Y'a un moment où il faut se relever et passer à autre chose ! Je sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas oublier, mais essayez d'être positifs pour une fois ! Dix ans tu te rends compte Don, dix ans que c'est fini et vous arrivez toujours pas à tourner la page ! Ça le ramènera pas !" ses poings durement fermés, le regard au sol. La bombe avait explosé. Tout en s'écroulant sur le béton glacé de la cuisine, il répéta avant de laisser couler quelques larmes silencieuses "Ça le ramènera pas..."

Donatello, perplexe, désarmé, tremblant, hébété, mais par dessus tout, touché en plein cœur, se releva de sa chaise pour s'élancer sur son frère encore au sol "Mickey..." S'en suivit une étreinte puissante et réconfortante remplie d'amour, de passion et de larmes. Ils avaient presque perdu le souvenir d'un moment aussi agréable, ils avaient oublié ce sentiment de soulagement, et le fait de le retrouver, de se retrouver, rendait leur moment émotionnel des plus apaisants.

Lentement, leurs muscles contractés aux tendances frissonnantes se firent de moins en moins crispés, et ils se laissèrent allés doucement. Sentant que la tension s'était un peu estompée, Donatello écarta doucereusement son visage du cou de son frère et lui releva délicatement le menton à l'aide de son doigt rugueux, laissant apparaître ses joues rougies et humides, et dessinant un faible sourire sincère sur son visage "Mickey, je suis désolé... A moi aussi il me manque." ces mots firent couler une énième larme "Tu as raison, il faut qu'on se reprenne ça a trop duré. Il est parti et il ne reviendra pas, faut se faire une raison." Voyant les yeux de son frère chuter vers le sol, il lui releva une deuxième fois le menton, cette fois plus sèchement "Hey... Merci pour le cadeau." Ces mots finirent par redonner le sourire à celui dont les mots étaient devenus des armes, et par une larme finale, ils entreprirent de se relever.

Splinter, en première loge de ce spectacle émouvant, tentant de paraître insensible à ces mots, à ces regards, à ces gestes, se sentait complètement désemparé face à toute cette peine dégagée par ses fils. Certes, il était leur père, mais quelques mots ne pouvaient pas toujours changer les points de vue de certains. Pendant les dix dernières années, lui et ses fils avaient essayé de combattre ces sentiments meurtriers qu'étaient la culpabilité, la peine, la haine, ou tout simplement le manque, en vain. Mais ils avaient eu raison de leur famille détruite, et avaient pris part de leurs vies, rendant leur quotidien insoutenable. Même si cette cicatrice devenait vieille, elle ne se refermait pas pour autant. Mais Michelangelo avait probablement raison, ils s'était laissés submergés par leurs sentiments pendant bien trop longtemps et devaient se resaisir, même si ils n'oublieront sans aucun doute jamais les scènes dont ils avaient étés témoins autrefois.

Donatello se dirigea vers son sachet cartonné et le prit délicatement en mains sous les yeux avertis de ses deux spectateurs. Il en sortit un gros paquet préemballé en forme de grosse boite rectangulaire et le fixa quelques instants en tentant de deviner ce que lui réservait son frère. Après quelques moments d'hésitation et un "Allez !" d'encouragement, il décida d'ouvrir le paquet et ses yeux tombèrent vers une sorte de petit cylindre d'une trentaine de centimètres en métal. Il regarda son frère d'un air interrogateur et voyant le grand sourire qu'affichait celui-ci, il prit le bâton métallique en mains. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il avec une certaine appréhension. Michelangelo lui montra du regard un petit bouton noir, et Donatello, ne ménageant pas son impatience, appuya sans se douter de l'action que produirait ce petit objet à l'air innofensif par la suite.

*Click*

En un éclair et sans rien prévenir, le petit cylindre d'une trentaine de centimètres se déploya pour en fait se transformer en un Bô de deux mètres trente et, par la même occasion, envoyer valser son détenteur à terre.

"Joyeux vingt-sixième anniversaire de mutation !... En avance de deux jours !" cria fièrement Michelangelo en levant ses bras au plafond.

Donatello se releva à moitié, incrédule et totalement surpris. Puis, en réalisant ce qu'était en fait son cadeau, quelques nouvelles larmes menacèrent à nouveau de couler. Bien sûr, il aurait bien pu se le construire lui-même ce Bô, mais en sachant que cette arme provenait de son frère, il ne pouvait qu'être fière et attendris.

"Woah Mickey, c'est...c'est génial ! Merci..." Il se releva avant de se diriger vers son frère "Mais où t'as déniché un truc pareil ?!" La bonne humeur de Michelangelo se transforma soudain en un malaise assez prononcé, mais il ne perdit pas son sourire et dit en se frottant frénétiquement l'arrière du crâne "Haha ben tu sais... Heu... Disons que j'ai des contacts !" Donatello plissa son front à l'écoute de ce mauvais mensonge indélicat, il avait certainement dû le commander en cachette sur Internet, ou il l'avait tout simplement trouvé... Ou encore... Non ! Il se résigna à penser que son frère pouvait avoir volé quelque chose pour lui, et se contenta d'une dernière accolade.

Michelangelo alla chercher son autre sachet resté au coin de la pièce "Je vais passer son cadeau à Léo" dit-il tout simplement. Mais son élan fut coupé par une main chaude et, sois-disant passant, poilue sur son épaule "Michelagelo, peut-être devrais-tu attendre quelques instants avant de donner son présent à Léonardo." Celui-ci dévisagea son Maître avant de comprendre. Chaque année, depuis les actions passées dix ans auparavant, Léonardo s'enfermait dans sa chambre pendant une bonne semaine et ne sortait de son antre que pour des raisons d'hygiène ou de nourriture, de temps en temps pour aller s'entraîner ou pour méditer dans le Dojo. Ils avaient déjà essayé de le convaincre à ne plus se renfermer sur lui même, à communiquer, ou tout simplement à sortir de sa chambre, mais leurs paroles semblaient ne rien changer à son comportement. Plus les années passaient, et plus ses périodes de solitude paraissaient longues, elles étaient passées de quelques jours il y a neuf ans, à plus d'une semaine de nos jours.

Le cadet se tourna vers son frère avant de retourner sur ses pas et de s'installer à table à coté de celui-ci. Il déposa le paquet à ses pieds. "Où se trouve Léonardo ?" demanda Splinter, même si la réponse se devait d'être évidente. Donatello répondit d'un air monotone "Il doit sûrement encore être dans sa chambre." mais Michelangelo le reprit de volée "Non, je crois que j'ai vu des lumières dans le Dojo quand je suis rentré hier soir... Enfin, très tôt ce matin... Heuuu... Enfin bref, il doit sûrement toujours y être."

Splinter hocha la tête avant de se relever pour poser sa tasse vide dans l'évier fissuré. Il entreprit alors d'aller parler à son fils une bonne fois pour toute, comme chaque année "J'arrive les garçons, je dois voir Léonardo seul à seul." Les deux frères se regardèrent en silence, tandis que le vieux Maître disparut dans la froideur du couloir.

* * *

><p>Assis sur ses mollets, dos voûté, tête pendante et mains sur ses cuisses, les membres de Léonardo commençaient à fatiguer dans cette position, à force de huit longues heures, devenue insupportable. Mais le sujet de ses futures courbatures ne l'intéressait guerre, il avait d'autres choses en tête.<p>

Devant lui reposait le cadavre d'une première bougie, consumée depuis un certain temps, et les restes d'une seconde, vraisemblablement arrivée à la fin de sa vie. Seul cette dernière éclairait la pièce spacieuse, partiellement plongée dans le noir presque complet. Le tapis sur lequel son poids reposait semblait avoir fait son temps; déchiré, quelques parties en lambeaux, une teinte assez proche du ocre, délavé, sentant la poussière et la sueur, et abîmé par des années d'acharnement.

Malgré sa position inconfortable et les conditions dans lesquelles il s'était lui-même plongé, il ne bougeait pas, refusant d'esquiver le moindre mouvement. Seul ses yeux et ses poings semblaient se contracter de temps à autre, au fil de ses souvenirs qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de recenser.

La petite dispute innocente, volant au drame d'une bagarre sanglante. Les cris. Les paroles tranchantes, meurtrières. L'accident, qui n'en était peut-être pas un à ce moment là. La douleur, le sang, et la fuite de l'adversaire.

A ces images, il toucha sa cicatrice qui s'étendait de son épaule gauche à son coude. Elle était la preuve d'une ancienne rage, d'anciens propos meurtriers, mais aussi d'une peine toujours aussi présente.

Le tout premier jour d'attente aussi. Trop long. Beaucoup trop long. Puis, la première semaine. Les premières manifestations de manque, de culpabilité, mais aussi de questionnement et de remise en cause. Les premières recherches aussi, car quelque chose clochait, quelque chose n'était pas normal, tout son être lui criait des paroles incompréhensibles, il lui hurlait que sa famille était en danger.

Puis un jour, le cris de surprise de l'un de ses frères. L'adrénaline grimpant dans ses veines. La ruée vers la source. La vue de Donatello au sol à coté de sa chaise de bureau renversée en face de ses multiples écrans projetant des images sombres. Le regard horrifié de son frère qui en disait déjà long. Un autre regard sur l'un des écrans et... le cœur s'arrête. Le sang se bloque. La respiration s'accélère et la réalisation fait des siennes.

Sur les dizaine d'écrans, un hangars mal éclairé pas une simple paire de néons clignotants d'un blanc éblouissant, divisée par quelques flaques d'eau salies par le temps et la crasse accumulée dans cette vaste pièce. Des gouttes tombaient lourdement du plafond rongé par la rouille et quelques plaques de lumière provenant de ces trous contribuaient à éclaircir la pièce, en espoir d'une clarté d'une meilleure qualité.

Mais dans un coin, un corps meurtris, recroquevillé sur lui-même, aux yeux dont les flammes s'y trouvant semblaient danser en harmonie au rythme des gouttes plongeantes dans les flaques d'eau impures. La rage. L'espoir. L'attente. La douleur.

Léonardo rouvrit les yeux, à bout de souffle et complètement paniqué. Ses membres lui faisaient souffrir le martyr, et sa tête semblait tambouriner. Mal. Il avait mal. Physiquement, et pas que. Il devait se concentrer, persister. Il referma ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes entourées de nombreuses rides sombres de fatigue et intensifia ses souvenirs. Il voulait se rappeler. Il voulait le revivre. Mais pourquoi ? Pour ne pas oublier ? Pour ne pas flancher ? Peut-être en avait-il tout simplement besoin.

Au fil des semaines, les interruptions en directe sur les écrans de Donatello se firent de plus en plus fréquentes. Dès la première vidéo, ils avaient compris. L'auteur de ce massacre n'était autre que l'ennemi juré de leur Senseï cherchant à trouver leur position. Shredder.

Le sang volant dans toute la pièce de secondes en secondes. Les cris de revendications de cet être si méprisable aux gestes confiants, totalement maîtrisés, et au regard sanglant.

Mais dans tout ce vacarme demeurait un silence persistant. Ce silence... Pourquoi ?!

Il rouvrit les yeux, au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Il pouvait ressentir ses pulsations masser ses bras et jambes dans une douleur inconfortable. Le souvenir était si intense malgré les années passées. A chaque voyage dans son subconscient, il semblait revivre ces horribles scènes d'épouvante qu'il avait pourtant déjà vécu une fois. Une fois de trop. Mais il devait continuer son chemin, il n'était pas arrivé au bout du sentier. Il n'y arrivera sans doutes jamais. Il ne pouvait que souffler et se calmer avant de retomber dans ses souvenirs horrifiants d'autrefois.

Au bout du deuxième mois, toujours aucune piste. C'est qu'ils était bien cachés ! Et New-York n'était déjà pas une petite ville à l'époque. Mais aucune excuse n'était tolérable ; l'un d'eux se faisait massacrer et torturer par leur plus grand ennemis pendant qu'ils tournaient tout simplement en rond, à la recherche d'une porte de sortie à leur enfer.

Mais un jour, ce fameux jour, tout bascula.

Ce jour là, tout d'abord une première vidéo, puis une seconde. Cette seconde vidéo. La vidéo finale.

La rage et l'espoir semblaient s'être estompés dans ce regard, tandis que l'attente et la douleur s'étaient fait une place importante. Mais la flamme brûlait encore vivement dans ces yeux de feu, elle ne pouvait pas s'éteindre. Elle ne pouvait pas...

Des cris violents résonnèrent dans sa tête "Dis Le Moi !" "Où Sont Les Autres ! Où Est Hamato Yoshi !"

Léonardo se tordait de douleur au son de cette voix si puissante accentuée d'un coté Japonais, et à l'éloquence digne des plus grands, ce qui avait le don de détruire l'adversaire se trouvant à sa portée "Tu vois, ils n'ont pas même réagis... Ils n'ont que faire de toi." "Si ils tenaient à toi, ils se seraient manifestés, tu ne crois pas ?" "Si tu me le dis, j'épargnerai peut-être tes misérables frères."

Et les coups. Ces sons écœurants d'os brisés, de côtes froissées, de lames tranchant la chaire déjà brûlée, mutilée, électrisée, torturée.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, frissonnant à chaque sensations vécues autrefois, ses yeux toujours clos ne cessaient de se contracter frénétiquement au fil de ses souvenirs alors qu'une seule larme parcourait longuement sa joue rougie par ses émotions qui le consumaient de l'intérieur depuis pourtant bon nombre d'années.

Et puis, ces dernières images, restées assez floues dans ses pensées par la douleur qu'elles avaient engendré. Ces toutes dernières images, témoignant d'un massacre inhumain finalisé par l'évanouissement de la flamme suivit par un regard vitreux et d'une toute dernière expiration, comme un murmure, symbolisant sûrement l'âme blessée s'échappant de ce corps de martyr.

Léonardo sursauta tellement fort qu'il crut que ses derniers instants sur cette Terre venaient de s'écouler. Il sortit de sa trans par une main chaleureusement posée sur son épaule convulsive. Pendant qu'il fixait inconsciemment les restes de sa deuxième bougie consumée depuis un certain moment de ses yeux paniqués, sa respiration se faisait de moins en moins saccadée et ses esprits le regagnèrent peu à peu.

En sueur et totalement déstabilisé, il se retourna lentement vers son sauveur, et remercia silencieusement la personne inexistante qui avait choisit de lui présenter son père plutôt que l'un de ses frères pour assister à la scène qu'il venait d'éprouver.

Ses pupilles tremblantes d'un noir intense plongèrent alors dans ceux reposés de son Maître lui dictant de se calmer.

Mais il ne voulait pas se calmer. Se calmer signifiait se relâcher. Et se relâcher signifiait pleurer, dans son cas, et à son sens. Et il ne voulait pas flancher, pas devant son père. Mais la trace encore fraîche sur sa joue gauche l'avait trahis. Et d'un revers boudeur de sa main droite, il effaça les preuves de son sanglot, sans savoir que ses yeux rougis témoignaient encore de sa peine.

Splinter se doutais de ce que venait de traverser son fils, mais il n'en parut rien. Peut-être valait-il mieux juste le réconforter plutôt que de le sermonner sur l'importance d'avoir un Leader sain de corps et d'esprit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait plus. Depuis dix longues années, il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre pour soigner ses fils. Mais il était leur Senseï, leur Maître. Il se devait de rester fort pour ses élèves, de plus en plus fatigué par la charge que cela imposait, mais il ne cessait de penser au jour où il les quitterais. Que deviendraient-ils ? Est-ce que leurs démons les emporteraient ?

Il cacha son regard emplis de peine et de questionnements en fermant durement le yeux, rompant ainsi tout contact visuel avec son fils.

Léonardo, peu à peu, se calma. Sa respiration se fit de moins en moins intense, et l'impression de ce besoin d'avaler sans cesse l'air s'estompa au rythme de ses gouttes de sueurs coulant longuement sur ses traits fins ravagés par la douleur. La réalisation commençait à apparaître tandis qu'il concentrait son regard sur la paume de ses mains encore tremblantes. Mais là, un flash. Du sang. Une quantité énorme de sang recouvrant entièrement ses mains qu'il ne considérera jamais comme innocentes. Le poids de la culpabilité le fit se recroqueviller sur lui-même, ses bras poussant durement sur son plastron marqué par les batailles, tandis qu'un lourd gémissement sortit d'entre ses dents frissonnantes.

Mais aussitôt, il sentit une chaleur étrangère entourer ses bras aux tendances convulsives. Et sans ouvrir les yeux, il s'accrocha à son père comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavent. Epuisé, il arrêta de se battre contre l'envie pourtant soulageante de pleurer, et un long sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche gémissante. Peu à peu, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il resserra son emprise sur son Maître, qui peinait à cacher sa larme de douleur parcourant vivement son pelage épais.

C'était ça, peut-être fallait-il tout simplement une marque d'affection plus intense que les autres, comme celle de Donatello et Michelangelo.

Le vieux rat, sentant la tension dans son fils s'estomper de plus en plus, s'éloigna gentiment pour mieux regarder son élève dans les yeux. "Léonardo, tu ne dois pas te laisser submerger par tes sentiments. Tes frères ont besoin de toi."

Le concerné plongea alors son regard dans celui de son père, exposant ainsi tout ses sentiments et émotions. Il prit un air plus dur avant de déclarer gravement "Il avait aussi besoin de moi, et je l'ai laissé tomber. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire... Je ne suis pas arriver à temps, je... Je... Je ne mérite pas d'être Leader, je..."

D'un geste simple, Splinter reprit son fils dans ses bras, l'emprisonnant de ses mains osseuses devenues frêles et fragiles "Chuuuuut"

Léonardo se laissa aller une dernière fois, honteux d'un tel acte de lâcheté, avant de se séparer de l'emprise de son père "Merci Senseï" lâcha-t-il, faussement soulagé par l'acte pourtant si rare de son Maître.

Celui-ci parut soulagé, même si tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devrait recommencer l'année prochaine, ou du moins, si son corps lui permettait de tenir jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Ils se relevèrent alors, et Léonardo s'inclina devant son Maître, celui-ci répondit par un bref hochement de tête et par un sourire sincère, visiblement satisfait.

Au même moment, un intrus s'avança à mi-chemin entre la noirceur du couloir et les tapis épais du Dojo "Heuuum, Léo ? Je... Je peux venir ? J'ai quelque chose pour toi..."

* * *

><p>Et hop, premier chapitre dans la poche !<br>A' peu près 5390 mots, vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas laissé tout le chapitre en entier ! (Il aurait fait plus de 8000 mots sinon !)  
>Le chapitre deux sortira très certainement ce week-end, vu que je l'ai déjà entamé et que je l'ai presque terminé... Spoiler ?... Il s'appellera<strong> "La lame de l'espoir"<strong> !  
>Donc voila, pas beaucoup d'action ici, mais la blinde question informations ! Il en sera de même pour le chapitre prochain ! Par contre, attendez-vous à du lourd pour celui d'après !<br>J'ai vraiment voulu faire ressortir le coté "maniaque" de Don en le montrant sans-cesse en train de réfléchir, en prenant la vie quotidienne comme des épreuves donc les questionnements se doivent d'être résolus, Mickey et son coté bon-enfant malgré son âge de 26 ans, Splinter et son âge assez avancé, et Léo et ses souvenirs horribles d'une "certaine personne" disparue depuis 10 années... Enfin, même si ils se sentent tous concernés, bien évidemment ! Ha oui ! Et le coup de vieux du Repère et de ses aménagements aussi !  
>Bon, je crois que je vais m'arrêter ici, sinon je rattraperai vraiment l'écart des 3000 mots de mon prochain chapitre héhé !<p>

Une remarque ? Une horrible faute d'orthographe nuisant à la compréhension de mon texte ? Un commentaire, du moins, une impression ?... Les reviews sont là pour ça !

A' vendredi (ou samedi, au plus tard) tout le monde, et merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic perdue parmi tant d'autres bien meilleures !

**-Stelly.**


	3. La lame de l'espoir

**"Die rather than see them die"**

**Attention : **Je ne possède pas TMNT ! ! ! ! !

Coucou tout le monde !  
>Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard excessif de... Trois jours ?! *bruit de claquement sur les doigts* Désolée, désolée, désolée !<br>Donc... ! Vu que ce chapitre devait normalement faire partie du premier, je vais donc jouer dans la continuité et vous le présenter ainsi comme une sorte de suite.  
>Moi, je vous retrouve d'ici la fin de ce chapitre !<p>

En espérant que cela vous plaise, Read and Enjoy !

* * *

><p><span>Précédemment ...<span>

Ils se relevèrent alors, et Léonardo s'inclina devant son Maître, celui-ci répondit par un bref hochement de tête et par un sourire sincère, visiblement satisfait.

Au même moment, un intrus s'avança à mi-chemin entre la noirceur du couloir et les tapis épais du Dojo "Heuuum, Léo ? Je... Je peux venir ? J'ai quelque chose pour toi..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>La lame de l'espoir<span>**

Michelangelo, un petit sourire réconfortant au coin de la bouche, tendit son sachet froissé à distance, comme pour prouver les raisons de son intrusion.

Léonardo parut intrigué. Mais que voulait donc Mickey ? Et si il l'avait vu pleurer ?

Il observa alors la réaction de son Maître, et voyant son regard attendris, il en conclut que son frère ne voudrais sûrement pas lui tendre un coup fourré en ce moment. Il s'avança alors vers le cadet, lequel s'exécuta à la même tâche, au même moment où Donatello entrait dans la pièce.

Le vieux Maître, sentant son devoir achevé, se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser ses élèves seuls pour un petit moment, histoire de les laisser souffler quelques minutes sans aucune pression adulte autour d'eux.

Même si eux aussi étaient devenus adultes.

Ils n'étaient plus les Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles d'autrefois, ils étaient devenus les Adult Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Constatant que ses fils avaient grandis sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Splinter balaya cette triste réalité d'un profond soupire suivit d'un petit sourire en coin. Il jeta un dernier regard remplis de compassion à ses fils avant de faire son chemin vers la porte en métal symbolisant la sortie, s'enfonçant pas par pas dans chaque épais tapis usés constituants le par terre de la vaste pièce sombre et poussiéreuse.

Léonardo eut juste le temps de voir le bout d'une longue queue rêche passer la porte avant de se rendre compte que son Maître avait quitté la pièce. Pourquoi était-il partit ? Mais il fut vite ramené à la réalité par un "Allô la Terre, ici la lune ! Hé Léo, tu captes mal ou quoi ?!" Il détacha alors son regard de l'ombre envoûtante s'éloignant peu à peu de ses fils sans aucun regret et se mélangeant au fur et à mesure de ses faibles pas à travers la pénombre du couloir toujours aussi froid dans lequel il s'était aventuré. Léonardo cligna des yeux, un peu comme pour chasser les gestes fébriles de cette ombre témoignant du temps et de ses effets, pour placer son regard sur ses petits frères, moins petits qu'autrefois, finalement.

Sentant l'enthousiasme de ceux-ci, il comprit alors que sa journée allait moins mal se passer qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Enfin,... Non ! Penser à autre chose ! Il fallait penser à autre chose ! Il ravala de l'air comme si c'était la seule chose à faire, essayant tant bien que mal de se stabiliser.

Michelangelo regarda Donatello, et voyant son sourire s'affaisser, il décida d'engager la conversation en redoublant d'efforts pour ne plus craquer "Léo ?... Tiens, c'est pour toi." dit-il en sortant une deuxième fois son frère de sa torpeur.

Léonardo remarqua le nouvel objet en la possession de son geek de frère, apparemment ravis par la baguette en métal qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Mais prit en flagrant délit d'analyse intensive, il dût arrêter ses interprétations pour se consacrer au sachet que lui tendait Michelangelo.

Il se posait mille questions à la seconde, mais ne lui lâcha qu'un haussement de 'sourcil' et un regard interrogateur sur la chose "Allez, prends-le ! Ça va pas te manger tu sais." plaisanta son petit frère.

Cette journée allait peut-être mieux se passer que prévus, finalement.

Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de Léonardo, répandant ainsi le geste contagieux sur ses frères "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il incrédule, en prenant soin de ne pas froisser d'avantage le sachet, déjà dans un sale état de conservation. Donatello sourit aux paroles de son grand frère. Mais qu'avait donc prévus Michelangelo cette fois ? "Tu vas voir" répondit tout simplement le cadet dont le sourire remplis d'impatience se métamorphosa en un regard ému.

Léonardo dévisagea une dernière fois ses frères, tout deux dans un état inhabituel. Quelque chose allait se passer, Mickey lui aurait-il encore joué un de ses mauvais tours ? Non, pas aujourd'hui... Il n'oserait pas. Enfin, on ne sait jamais, avec Mickey tout est possible, et...

"Alors !" lui cria Michelangelo, visiblement de moins en moins impatient "D'accord, d'accord..." répondit tout simplement Léonardo, un petit sourire amusé au coin de la bouche.

Au même moment de déballer son... cadeau ? Vraiment ?... Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil à ses frères, juste au cas ou... Et ceux-ci paraissaient particulièrement heureux. Cela faisait tellement de bien de les voir ainsi, depuis le temps que ça ne leur était plus arrivé...

Mais au moment de sortir ses présents du sachet et de laisser celui-ci se poser délicatement au sol, son cœur s'arrêta de battre, et ses idées se mélangèrent.

"T'aimes bien ?" demanda le benjamin, finalement de moins en moins certain de son choix.

Donatello lâcha un petit regard, cet éternel regard attendris qu'il aimait tant arborer autrefois, est-ce que les choses seraient en train de changer pour eux ?

Léonardo fixa un petit carnet en cuir noir, ainsi qu'un crayon inhabituellement aussi lourd, sûrement de la mine. Complètement désemparé face à ces petites choses au creux de ses mains, il alterna son regard entre ces merveilles et son frère.

"Alors, t'aimes bien ? Si tu veux j'irai te chercher autre chose, ou..."

"Non... C'est... C'est parfait Mickey... Mais... Comment as-tu..."

"Longue histoire." coupa ainsi Donatello, mettant fin à cette conversation qui allait certainement se finir comme la première : en pleurs.

Michelangelo, sentant la perplexité de son frère augmenter de secondes en secondes, décida de justifier ses présents par une brève explication, néanmoins, sans enlever une seule émotions du moment qu'ils traversaient "Vu que tu ne nous parles jamais de tes sentiments et tout... Ben j'avais pensé à te prendre ça pour que tu te décides enfin à parler... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire quoi, à écrire, à te lâcher..." Léonardo, sentant quelques larmes menacer cet instant magique, respira un bon coup, sans se douter que ses yeux déjà humides témoignaient de ses envies "Et puis, t'aimes bien gribouiller des trucs toi, nan ?"

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Léonardo se jeta à cet instant dans les bras de son frère qui, lui, ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse émotionnelle.

Et comme pour se cacher de ses larmes, comme pour se cacher de son sourire ému, peut-être perçut comme un signe de faiblesse, il murmura quelques paroles depuis le cou de son frère, comme un souffle d'amour "Merci p'tit frère" lequel resserra son emprise sous cette intonation si inhabituellement utilisée.

Donatello en resta perplexe. Son grand frère étant habituellement contre le fait de dévoiler ses sentiments, venait tout simplement de montrer une marque d'affection des plus touchantes, de plus, ses larmes arrogantes menaçaient de couler à tout moment. La toute dernière marque de tendresse qu'il avait montré à ses frères remontait à moins d'une année, pendant exactement la même période.

Mais pourtant, quelque chose, une toute petite chose en lui, lui indiquait que les choses allaient s'arranger. Peut-être était-ce le grand retour de l'espoir ? Peut-être arriveraient-ils enfin à tourner la page sur leur passé pour s'adonner à une nouvelle page, vierge de toute mauvaise chose qu'ils eurent le malheur de connaître autrefois. Et quel malheur, la perte d'un frère.

Une fois ce câlin remplis d'émotions pas les uns et d'impressions par l'autre, ils éloignèrent lentement leurs peaux caoutchouteuses de différentes tonalités de vert et humides pour se contempler silencieusement.

Et sans dire un mot, ils sourirent. Ils sourirent parce qu'ils avaient compris. Leurs vies allaient connaître un tout autre chemin que celui dont ils n'avaient pas choisis d'emprunter il y a une dizaine d'années.

Et dans ce silence, dans ce silence apaisant, ils retournèrent au salon où se trouvait déjà Splinter.

* * *

><p>Blottis confortablement dans son vieux fauteuil défoncé en cuire brun usé, un plaid confortablement calé sur ses maigres jambes, le vieux rat semblait s'être endormis devant la chaîne info. Cette image fit sourire ses fils. Il était vrai que les actualités de ce mois de janvier n'étaient pas très divertissantes. Entre deux-trois accidents graves causés par le verglas, ce traître, et les conflits habituels que connaissait ce monde, il n'y avait pas grand chose à en tirer. C'est donc par cette même conclusion qu'entreprit Michelangelo d'aller éteindre cette télévision trop bavarde à son goût, vu les sujets traités sur cette émission. Lui-même fut étonné par le geste qu'il venait de commettre, habituellement le son de cette boîte à images ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, mais il avait besoin de silence pour la suite.<p>

D'un signe muet, il indiqua à ses frères de le suivre vers la cuisine, un endroit qui ne risquerait pas de réveiller leur Maître visiblement si douillettement installé dans son siège à l'odeur réconfortante de cuir et de poussière.

En passant, Léonardo ne put s'empêcher de relever avec la plus grande délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve la fine couverture en coton d'un blanc cassé sur les épaules fragiles du vieux rat endormis, un petit regard de tendresse illuminant son visage. Et suivit alors Donatello, déjà loin devant lui.

Là-bas, ils se retrouvèrent face à un Michelangelo aux bras croisés, et au sourire carnassier. Mais que se passait-il ? Retournement de situation ?

Les tortues de bleu et de violet vêtues se regardèrent au même moment, vraisemblablement troublées.

Et c'est à ce moment de confusion ultime que choisit le cadet de lâcher son information, un temps soit peu déstabilisante...

"Bon les gars, vu que je vous ai offert un cadeau à chacun, et que vous n'avez rien pour moi, vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de venir avec moi à la surface pour une bonne petite course comme au bon vieux temps, histoire de vous racheter..." son sourire s'intensifia, comme fière de sa stratégie.

La mâchoire de Donatello manqua de se détacher du reste de son crâne, tandis que Léonardo contrait péniblement les lois de l'apesanteur. Avaient-ils bien entendu ou... ? Pourtant il paraîtrait que oui. Alors ces cadeaux, ces larmes, ces regards,... De la mise en scène ? Pas tout à fait. Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Le coup fourré n'était peut-être pas les cadeaux en sois, c'était le geste de bonté qui les avaient trahis.

Le Leader s'avança de quelques pas vers la grande table en chêne déformée par les coups qu'elle avait endurée au fil du temps, et y déposa sereinement ses deux présents, synonymes de liberté d'expression et qui allaient devenirs secrets dès leur première utilisation, sûrement pour plus tard.

Il se retourna alors vers l'auteur de l'arnaque et lui montra un sourire admiratif, cependant amer, et dit en fermant durement les yeux "Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée après tout, depuis le temps que l'on n'a plus fait ça... Ça remonte quand même." il recula et fit volte-face à son frère "D'accord, nous partirons ce soir alors."

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et s'aventura dans le couloir devenu beaucoup moins sombre grâce au jour qui se levait enfin au dessus de leur tête, malgré l'heure tout à fait respectable de huit heure du matin, rendant à peu près toutes les pièces légèrement éclairées par un voile de clarté, témoignant de la poussière présente dans l'air.

Michelangelo frémit joyeusement à la réponse qu'il avait reçu avant de remarquer son intello de frère qui ne cessait de le fixer du regard, toujours aussi abasourdi qu'auparavant. Il lui montra alors sans aucune difficulté sa dentition presque au complet avant de lâcher un "Tu me remerciera plus tard" d'une voix snobinarde, un doigt de chacune de ses mains abîmées pointés vers lui et un clin d'œil comme pour finaliser ses initiatives. Il quitta alors l'étroite pièce en plantant son frère resté buggé dans le même état qu'il l'avait plongé, c'est-à-dire complètement désorienté et ne savant quoi penser.

Oui, pour une fois Donatello ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne savait pas si il devait être admiratif envers la stratégie implacable de son frère, preuve qu'il pouvait avoir un peu de bon sens dès qu'il s'agissait de sa petite personne, en colère contre les fausses émotions de son frère qui n'étaient, après tout, peut-être pas toutes fausses, en tout les cas l'histoire des dix années de douleur semblait sortir du plus profond de son cœur, ou encore tout simplement satisfait des réactions de ses frères, Léonardo semblait avoir bien réagit et Michelangelo... Hé bien, c'était Michelangelo.

Il décida tout de même d'en garder une pensée positive, et se replia dans son laboratoire, histoire de s'occuper pendant les 16 prochaines heures avec ses fioles et ses calculs dont le secret de leur manipulation avait été résolu depuis pas mal de temps par le "scientifico-intello-médico-informatico-mécano-réparateur" officiel de la famille.

* * *

><p>Dans sa chambre, Léonardo semblait serein. C'était comme si une vague de bonheur l'avait envahit, chassant toutes ses mauvaises pensées de son esprit un peu moins malade. Dessiner lui faisait tout oublier, il pouvait échapper à ce monde pour en rejoindre un autre, le sien, à tout moment.<p>

Il finalisait par quelques traits légers l'image qu'il avait tant l'habitude de gribouiller, un sabre à la lame large et dont le manche avait l'air d'être sculpté dans de l'acier, dont les motifs en relief semblaient constituer un dragon s'enroulant tout autour de cette base, ses pattes griffues plantés dans le manche. Le dessin semblait plus vrai que nature, mais l'habitude lui faisait penser le contraire. Déçu, il contempla une dernière fois son oeuvre avant de refermer son cahier en cuir noir à l'odeur de plastique, signe de la nouveauté de l'objet, et le plaça à l'intérieur du tiroir qui constituait sa table de nuit ainsi que son crayon dont le bout de la seule mine le constituant semblait s'être usé de quelques millimètres, à son grand désarroi.

Il vérifia l'heure, 23:48. Il était temps. C'est avec une pensée nostalgique qu'il plaça ses Katana dans leur fourreau, eux-même adossés à sa carapace éraflée et marquée par les luttes d'autrefois. Il planqua aussi quelques shurikens ainsi que deux simples lames là où il savait qu'il pouvait y avoir accès rapidement en cas de problèmes. Mais juste en voulant sortir de son antre, la poignée de porte en main, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait. C'était une mauvaise idée... Oui, c'était une très mauvaise idée de sortir à la surface avec tout les dangers qui s'y trouvaient...

Mais en repensant aux explications que lui avait fournis Donatello comme de quoi, Michelangelo serait sorti le jour d'avant seul et par ce froid, et au sourire qu'avait affiché celui-ci quand il lui avait confirmé la sortie...

Non, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, il se devait de rester fort, c'est tout. Il se devait de retrouver le Leader enfouis en lui depuis tant d'années, il devait le faire ressortir.

Il respira un bon coup, comme pour attirer les bonnes pensées, et expira en sentant ses idées les plus noir le quitter peu à peu, même si une quantité énorme reposait encore dans son âme et dans son cœur. Il tourna alors d'un coup sec la poignée et s'aventura dans la pénombre du couloir, ses yeux de Leader chassant la noirceur de l'endroit par un bleu électrisant, une pensée pour son frère disparut rendant ce bleu encore plus perçant.

* * *

><p>Il retrouva alors Michelangelo et Donatello dans le salon, l'un adossé au mur craquelé de l'endroit, et l'autre trépignant d'impatience devant les escaliers de sortie. Il sourit en revoyant ses frères comme il avait l'habitude de les voir autrefois, malgré le fait qu'une personne n'était plus présente, et ne le sera plus jamais, n'étant plus de ce monde dont ils n'étaient pas même destinés à faire partie.<p>

Le porteur de Katana se dirigea vers son plus jeune frère, avant de poser une main confiante sur son épaule "Alors Mickey, c'est toi qui a voulu nous faire sortir, non ? On va aller où comme ça ?" proclama-t-il à haute voix, pour être sûr que son exclamation soit entendue par un maximum d'oreilles averties. Mais, pris à son propre dépourvus, son cadet lui répondit sans aucune retenue et d'un air désintéressé "Bo, j'sais pas ! On n'a qu'à sortir à la Surface et tourner un peu... On trouvera bien un toit avec plus d'obstacles que d'autres."

Admiratif envers les qualités de beau-parleur et de franc-jeu de son frère, Léonardo se tut face à cette vivacité de répondant qu'avait acquis celui-ci.

Il se tourna alors vers Donatello, dont un sourire en coin illuminait partiellement son visage encore tiraillé par le sommeil qu'il s'était auto-interdit, en raison d'une nouvelle trouvaille sur le net, bien plus intéressante à ses yeux que quelques heures de repos facultatif. Mais ces rides étant presque devenues un masque à porter en dessous du sien, Léonardo avait l'habitude de voir son frère avec de si petits yeux chétifs, et ne le remarquais qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, ou du moins, quand leur réserve de café était à sec.

Et c'est après une dernière vérification du matériel à prendre, et un rapide coup d'œil à ses frères que Léonardo décida d'officialiser leur sortie "Bon, on y va ?!" Donatello hocha la tête dans un grand 'oui' tandis que Michelangelo lâcha un "Yes !" d'impatience.

Au même moment, Splinter entra dans la pièce humidifiée par la pluie qui se faisait entendre de par les torrents d'eau passants par les canalisations serpentant dans des mouvements d'angle droit au dessus de leurs têtes. Il contempla ses fils, soulagé de voir ceux-ci plus apaisé qu'au matin même. Il vérifia l'heure, 00:00, minuit. "Soyez prudents mes fils." dit-il dans un élan d'accoutumance aux habitudes qu'il avait acquises au cours de sa longue vie remplie d'imprévus.

"Haï Senseï" chantèrent les trois frères en cœur, tous réconfortés par la vieille habitude qui leur rappelait de bons souvenirs pourtant lointains.

* * *

><p>Après l'au revoir, ce fut un sentiment de liberté retrouvée qui les submergea. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers qui menaient à la sortie de leur Repère en deux foulées, avant de sprinter à travers ce labyrinthe gigantesque que constituait les égouts de New-York.<p>

Ho, ils le connaissaient bien cet endroit infâme aux odeurs qui repousseraient les âmes les plus téméraires. Les jeux d'autrefois auxquels ils s'adonnaient pleinement consistaient justement à courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine où leurs cœurs les guideraient, pour ensuite tenter de retrouver leur chemin par leur propre moyens. Ils se souviendraient toujours de ces regards électrisants que leur lançait leur Senseï après les avoir retrouvés dans de piteux états, à un, deux, parfois trois kilomètres de leur habitation souterraine.

Ils s'étaient donc perfectionnés dans l'art de se repérer dans des milieux parfois dociles, où désapprobation rimait souvent avec amusement, au grand dépourvus de leur père.

Se défouler. Voila ce qu'ils faisaient, ils se défoulaient. Ils étaient restés trop longtemps enfermés dans leur petit monde, oubliant presque qu'un autre pleinement actif surplombait leur quotidien à toutes heures.

Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient encore loin de ce fameux monde, encore aux tréfonds des souterrains de celui-ci. Il leur restait de parcourir pendant une vingtaine de minutes ces endroits glissants et confus avant d'enfin pouvoir atteindre leur but final, l'espace, la liberté, la Surface.

Donatello pouvait entendre ses articulations craquer face à son poids bondissant d'un coté à l'autre dans les chemins infinis qu'ils empruntaient. Il se sentait vivant, en joie avec ses deux frères qui prenaient un malin plaisir à le dépasser pour mieux le narguer avec des "T'es à la traîne Donnie ?!" ou encore des "Même Mickey fais mieux que toi !" suivit très certainement par un "Hey !" désapprobateur.

Alors qu'il évita aisément une fissure de la taille d'un cratère, il se posait mille questions sur la pertinence de leur sortie, après quelques minutes de réflexion. Mais en voyant son petit frère, tel le rayon de soleil qu'il ne voyait que très rarement, souriant comme jamais, visiblement comblé, il se dit que cette course en valait peut-être le coup, après tout. Un sourire illumina finalement son visage fatigué, remontant ainsi le fin tissus violet sur ses traits tirés ne réclamant qu'une brise d'air fraîche comme il en avait tant besoin.

Zigzaguant entre les flaques d'eau suintant des vieilles canalisations rouillées, Michelangelo se sentait fière, malgré le fait qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte du trouble qu'il avait une fois de plus amené dans la tête de ses frères. Son stratagème avait fonctionné à merveille et son plan se déroulait exactement comme prévus, Léonardo s'était sortit de sa solitude et avait accepté son offre, qui n'était de toutes façons pas marchandable, il avait même réussis à lui coller un sourire aux lèvres, un vrai sourire, un sourire pareil à ceux qu'il affichait auparavent. Et Donatello ne semblait pas l'avoir trop mal pris non plus.

L'étape suivante était de passer une bonne soirée à discuter, à s'amuser, à se chamailler gentiment et à faire la course comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire autrefois. Malgré le fait qu'une personne manquait à leur groupe, à leur famille, et qu'il ne s'était jamais remis de cette séparation si brutale et directe, il était persuadé que tout n'était pas complètement perdu, et qu'il restait quelque pars une lueur d'espoir qu'il fallait tout simplement rechercher. Et ce soir, il l'avait retrouvé. Après dix longues années de calvaire et d'agonie intérieure, l'espoir était revenu par la seule force de quelques mots, un Bô, et un cahier munis d'un crayon, tout trois symbolisant des armes féroces.

De par son acte, pas vraiment conscient de son ampleur et de ses répercutions, il avait trouvé un moyen d'ouvrir la porte au bonheur, trop longtemps enfermé au plus profond de leurs cœurs devenus si ternes depuis de nombreuses années. Michelangelo avait toujours gardé le sourire, pour que le peu de joie de vivre qu'il lui restait se fasse ressentir, de manière à ce qu'ils n'oublient jamais ce qu'un rictus pouvait apporter dans les pires moments. Un autre virage, comme pour freiner ses réflexions vantardes sur sa personne, et la course continue.

Léonardo, en tête de file, ne s'était pas encore fait une réelle impression sur le sujet de leur sortie. Était-ce une bonne ou mauvaise idée ? Est-ce que le même scénario se reproduira, pareil à celui âgé d'une dizaine d'années ? A chaque foulée qu'il entreprenait, une question se posait dans sa tête mêlant ainsi de manière confuse les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, tant il essayait de paraître calme aux yeux de ses frères.

Tout d'abord, la peur. Même si l'admettre serait une véritable torture pour lui, il avait peur. Peur pour ses petits frères, peur du monde d'en haut qu'il n'avait vu que très rarement en ces temps, du monde d'en haut et de ses menaces, de ses changements. Même si leur pire ennemi avait été anéantis, de plus de ses propres mains, il n'arrivait plus à faire confiance en ce monde, se renfermant de plus en plus dans le sien où la solitude régnait en maître et dont le chagrin ne le rendait que plus savoureux.

Dix ans. Dix ans que cela ne leur était plus arrivé de courir ainsi, comme pour seul et unique but de s'amuser, de passer de bons moments entre frères, comme au bon vieux temps. Comme avant. Comme quand ils n'étaient encore que quatre. Mais cela le rendait sceptique. Pourquoi repensait-il à cela en pleine course pour la liberté, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lâcher prise et laisser faire son corps ? Parce que tout cela était en lui depuis trop longtemps, parce que ce lourd fardeaux d'un frère sur la conscience lui collait à la peau, s'imprégnant de la moindre goutte d'espoir, pour mieux la convertir en une larme de désespoir, bien malgré lui.

Tentant de paraître heureux, comme à son habitude, il sourit. Peut-être pour que ses frères ne s'inquiètent pas pour lui. Peut-être pour ne pas avouer son chagrin intérieur, de peur de faire fuir sa famille de par ses réels sentiments.

Un jour, cela changera, un jour il dévoilera tout ce qu'il aura accumulé sur le cœur, sur la conscience. Mais pas pour l'instant. Il n'était pas prêt. Personne ne l'était.

Et dans un élan de rage, ou de désespoir, il redoubla d'efforts pour accélérer, laissant ses frères en plan à quelques mètres derrière lui. Cela lui faisait du bien, même si il ne s'en rendait pas directement compte.

Donatello et Michelangelo, voyant leur aîné s'éloigner d'eux encore un peu plus loin dans les ténèbres caverneux, se dirent qu'il en avait probablement besoin, et dans un rire commun, tentèrent de le rattraper malgré la dizaine de mètre qui les séparaient.

Les trois frères, un temps soit peu confus, se dirigeaient alors vers la sortie des égouts à encore une dizaine de minutes de leur position. Mais leur agilité et vitesse leur permettait de se déplacer d'une vivacité impressionnante, tel les Ninja qu'ils étaient, rendant ainsi leur but plus proche de seconde en seconde.

Michelangelo, n'ayant pas remarqué le soudain obstacle se dressant devant lui, dérapa sur le sol humide de l'endroit, tentant de garder le contrôle de son corps pour ne pas tomber. Mais sa vitesse de pointe ne lui avait pas laissé assez d'espace pour s'arrêter, il finit donc par s'écraser de tout son poids sur son grand frère, lequel bascula légèrement en avant dans un grognement de surprise et de colère refoulée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Donatello débarqua devant un spectacle ridiculement drôle. Son petit frère était étalé de tout son long sur Léonardo, celui-ci encore assommé par le poids qu'il venait de recevoir sur le crâne. "Alors les gars, déjà fatigué ?" demanda-t-il dans un élan d'ironie, comme pour se venger des propos qu'il avait subit une quinzaine de minute auparavant.

"Rha ma tête..." se plaignit le cadet "... Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté comme ça Léo ?!" s'indigna-t-il devant son aîné qui tentait encore de se relever, avec l'aide de Donatello.

Mais aussitôt debout, le porteur de Katana se dirigea vers un carrefour tout proche, s'aplatissant contre le mur humide remplis de moisissure, et semblant chercher quelque chose du coin de son œil gauche.

Michelangelo et Donatello se regardèrent, perplexes. "Mais qu'est-ce qui a à la fin ?!" demanda le benjamin, de plus en plus sceptique. Léonardo ne répondit pas, se concentrant ainsi un peu plus sur la chose qu'il guettait. Il ne répondit que par un bref "Chut !" et d'un mouvement de main, comme si son cadet allait s'en contenter.

Donatello s'avança de son frère, et déposa sa main calleuse sur son épaule encore humidifiée par la course qu'il venait d'interrompre si brusquement. "Léo, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Agacé par le comportement de ses deux petits frères, l'aîné conclut que cet interrogatoire était inutile. Il s'expliqua alors "Je crois que j'ai entendu du bruit." Michelangelo approcha "Mec, c'est normal que t'aies entendu du bruit, on est dans les égouts !" "Oui, ça devait sûrement être un rat ou quelque chose comme ça." continua Donatello "Rien de très important."

Mais Léonardo n'était toujours pas convaincu. Il avait bel et bien entendu un bruit quelques secondes auparavant, et était décidé de prouver qu'il n'entendait toujours pas de voix.

Soudain, il entendit exactement le même gémissement qu'il avait pu entendre. Il se retourna vivement vers ses cadets, visiblement troublés "Alors, vous l'avez entendu ?"

"Entendu quoi ?!"

"Mec, tu commences sérieusement à me foutre la trouille !"

Déterminé, il se retourna vers la source du bruit, cherchant du regard quelle chose pouvait bien produire un son pareil. A son grand étonnement, un autre gémissement se fit entendre, beaucoup plus prononcé que les fois précédentes. "Alors..." déclara-t-il fièrement.

Donatello et Michelangelo se regardèrent, étonnés, avant de se diriger eux-aussi vers le coin où était tapis leur frère.

La luminosité n'arrangeant rien, les seuls mouvements qu'ils pouvaient espérer percevoir était le déplacement de quelques rats, dérangés par leur visite si inhabituelle.

Leur vision s'intensifièrent alors quand ils entendirent une autre fois ce bruit plaintif.

Et au loin, à une vingtaine de mètre de leur position, une ombre. Titubant, tentant de rester debout et progressant maladroitement en s'aidant du mur craquelé, rongé par l'hygrométrie présente dans l'air.

* * *

><p>Hé voila, chapitre deux terminé !<br>J'espère que pour le moment je me suis faite comprendre et que l'histoire est plus ou moins déchiffrable... Si non, il faut me le dire hein !  
>Enfin bref, le titre <strong>"La lame de l'espoir" <strong>est en fait en rapport avec le "déclic" de Léonardo envers le cadeau de Mikey. Le fait de dessiner cet étrange sabre (qu'il a l'habitude de gribouiller) l'a apaisé, en quelque sorte, et l'a fait réfléchir sur la situation. Don ne sait toujours pas où il en est et Mickey essaie tant de bien que mal de réunir sa famille par sa bonne humeur, néanmoins de moins en moins efficace...

Alors voila, une remarque ? Une horrible faute d'orthographe nuisant à la compréhension de mon texte ? Un commentaire, du moins, une impression ?... Les reviews sont là pour ça ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Ha oui, j'allais oublier, je ne suis vraiment pas du tout ponctuelle et je n'ai aucune idée de quand sortira ce prochain chapitre, que n'ai même pas entamé, d'ailleurs ! Donc voila, on verra bien, mais je pense qu'il sortira dans une bonne grosse semaine, voir même deux, mais je ne promet rien ! Vous voila prévenus :)

Alors à la prochaine tout le monde, et merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic perdue parmi tant d'autres bien meilleures !

**-Stelly.**


End file.
